Swan Gazebo in Seapara Island
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Yamamoto hold feelings for Gokudera and the bomber knows about it but he rejected him when the Rain confessed. However, the Rain would never give up in making the Storm his and decided to make his dreams come true through this wonderful date in Seapara Island. 8059.
1. The Beginning of the Swan Gazebo

Yosh, this is my second project. Hehe, I got this idea from my trip to Japan~ And just so you know, Seapara Island exists. It's in Japan in Hakkeijima or something like that. It's real fun there although I haven't tried everything... ^^" But when I was enjoying a show presented by a HUGE whale, I just got the idea that 8059 would have a lovely date here~~ Anyways, I hope it won't take too long for me to update... It's hard to write multi-chapter stories. -le sighs- But! I will never loose hope! XD Lastly, enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except for the experience 8059 will come to learn~ :D

* * *

_"Here." Yamamoto's wide grin was the only thing Gokudera could remember on that full of jubilee face whilst giving him a flyer._

_"What's this?" As usual, Gokudera used his doesn't care less tone but still accept what was given._

_Every time, Yamamoto would ignore Gokudera'a question to prevent further trouble and it's the same for this time. "Jaa, see you this Saturday!" In a wave of an arm, the baseball player swiftly excused himself from Gokudera's vision._

_"Wai- Baseball-idiot!"_

* * *

A shiver when down Gokudera's spine as he thought of what happened yesterday. "Fuck," He cursed before looking up at the blue sky.

The sun ray pierced mercilessly into Gokudera's emerald orbs, causing him to squint his eyes slightly as a curse escapes his lips once more. _Turf-head._ The name of his trustworthy comrade made its way into Gokudera's mind. Even though he considered Ryohei as someone he wouldn't ever be on par with, but he can't help but let a small smirk form on his lips.

Trying not to worsen his eyes, he averted his gaze from the piercing sun to the floating clouds that spreads across the sky freely, without any restriction. This movement that cannot be controlled by logic itself made someone who's similar to it appear in the silverette's head. _Hibari. _He hates him, very much. 'Nuff said, period.

But whatever elements pair with the sky, everything looks beautiful. If the clouds were seem absent in the sky, it would look plain. And if the piercing sun is not seen within the clouds, everything would be dark and cold. Even Gokudera have to admit to this. No matter how much he dislikes everyone except for the Big Sky.

Smiles.

But as time passes, a certain element of the sky slowly made its debut into the Storm's shallow, unloved and only-Jyuudaime life.

Gokudera, the raging Storm, would expect nothing into his world except for Tsuna, the Big Sky. That's what the Storm always think until the other elements of the sky went into his small world when he's unaware.

However, the Rain Guardian was a very different case. He hates the other but still, he holds quite an amount of space in the Storm's hear and Gokudera is very aware of it but still, he did not want to admit it. Since Yamamoto Takeshi is the one.

Little did Gokudera know, Yamamoto too reserved Gokudera a quite large place inside his heart.

One day, when Gokudera was having detention for fighting in school grounds, Yamamoto confessed to him after his baseball practice. Of course, Gokudera was surprised and rejected him after spatting some logical explanation to Yamamoto.

So, they did what's best for them - act like nothing happened.

It was a month ago. Unfortunately, Gokudera cannot seem to forgot about what Yamamoto told him. Every single twitch and flinch Yamamoto made was still clearly implanted in his head. Every word, his tone when confessing, how his eyes would look extremely dejected when he rejected him. Everything was as clear as crystal.

And Gokudera despise it.

On the other hand, Yamamoto seem very good at acting or did he really forgot about it? After that day, Yamamoto acted normally towards him. As usual, they would fight and bicker every once in a while. But still, deep down in Gokudera's heart, he would wish that Yamamoto could be slightly nervous or flustered whenever he's alone with him. After all, Yamamoto had feelings for him.

_Had... Maybe he no longer hold feelings for me, _was what kept repeating itself in Gokudera's head.

Still, he did not let that side of him show on the surface. He had hidden it deep down inside. Even though Gokudera knew how Yamamoto felt for him but he never felt a slightest bit awkward. But somehow, he was expecting something. Something that was also a mystery to Gokudera himself. Moreover, Gokudera should scorn Yamamoto since he's proving himself gay of all the things he said to him.

But he couldn't bring himself to hate him.

Now Gokudera was waiting for Yamamoto in front of the entrance to the amusement park proved it. Speaking of the situation, Gokudera took out the flyer Yamamoto gave him yesterday and started examine it.

The flyer was something related to an amusement park or a museum or both. He still don't get it after one day of examination. He let out a soft sigh before checking his watch for the time. _7:55AM. _Yamamoto said that they'll meet up at the entrance at 8AM and Gokudera did. Well, not really. He didn't know if he should blame himself for arriving 30 minutes earlier or blame Yamamoto for not arriving earlier. Judging by Gokudera's personality, he would probably choose the latter.

Gokudera spatted out a word that was an earsore to the kids nearby. Blame him and his impatient self. _Stupid Yamamoto._

Speaking of the devil, Gokudera's legs were suddenly lifted from the ground with a cheeky "Yo, Gokudera!". Later did he know, he was lifted up bridal styled by a pair of trustworthy arms and the pedestrians were starting to give them strange looks but some girls over the bushes, who was previously stalking Gokudera, were giving off their most annoying high pitched squeals.

"Put me down you fucktard!" Those hands that were wrapping around Yamamoto's neck out of reflex immediately withdrew themselves as Gokudera struggles in embarrassment.

"Oh," Yamamoto gave off a light chuckle with slight bitterness in it before he carefully put the silverette down, nuzzling his hair along the way. "You waiting there for me appeared in my dream once; we were dating." Before he continued, he chuckled whilst Gokudera send him a calculating look. "For a second there I thought my dream came true and instinctively did what I did in my dreams~" He grinned with a slightly tainted cheeks, scratching his chin out of behavior.

If Yamamoto did not tell Gokudera he had feelings for him, he would just state it simply and wouldn't bother to tell Gokudera the details. But the situation was different now. Gokudera knew and what's more in hiding it? After all, Yamamoto did say he wouldn't give up. He would treasure every second to seduce Gokudera and make him his. One day, he would.

"Screw you and your dream!" Gokudera ruffled his head furiously and turned to where the entrance was located. "Just so you know, we are NOT dating." He spoke the obvious and glared at Yamamoto with a face flustered with anger and shame.

"Hai hai~" Yamamoto sighed and smiled before his usual grin appeared on his figure. "Let's go then!" He flung an arm around Gokudera's neck in a friendly manner before dragging the smaller male into the park. Gokudera wouldn't struggle since he's going to get it sooner or later, it's just the matter of time, so he just followed.

There is a merry-go-round located at the front of the amusement park and a huge lake with some boats on it. This place is a sea paradise - Seapara Island. It was a hassle arriving there since the place where Gokudera lives was far away from it and the transportation fees was eating half of his money. Gokudera didn't want to go at first but he always wanted to go to an amusement park. He would definitely go and enjoy himself to the fullest, _only _he has money. However, since now Yamamoto said that he'll buy the tickets for him, so why not accept what was given? Yamamoto said that he had also invited Tsuna and the Famiglia but all of them already have a tight schedule on the arranged date so it's just going to be the two of them, _alone_. Now that Gokudera thought about it, this really looked like a date.

His face flushed slightly at the thought of it until his eyes landed on a stall beside the merry-go-round.

An ice cream stall.

The silverette's eyes sparkled and he literally stared at it. Even idiots would notice what the bomber was thinking and Yamamoto is so not an idiot so he probably noticed and notice, he did.

The tan male grinned and grabbed the drooling male by the wrist before leading him to the stall. As Gokudera was being grabbed he blinked and looked up at the taller male in bewilderment. However, all Yamamoto did was continue pulling him to the stall. After they arrived at their destination, Yamamoto immediately went to the seller and requested a chocolate and vanilla flavored icy delicacy. As their ice creams arrives, Yamamoto handed Gokudera the white colored one, his favorite.

"What's this?" The previous male who desired to caress his tongue on such a delicacy was now staring at the said delicacy with doubt as if it was poisonous.

Yamamoto laughed and shoved it into Gokudera's hand, patting his head afterwards. "You should have asked if you wanted one." He winked and licked his ice cream in an oh so disturbing way, walking back on the path to where they sells the tickets. As he proceeds, the females that were too at the amusement park were staring at Yamamoto with flirty gazes and were swooning over him. Speaking of which, that cute yet handsome face of Yamamoto's plus an ice cream was seriously the most gorgeous scene you could ever imagine.

Annoyed and offended was what Gokudera felt. They were just normal friends and comrades but that feeling, Gokudera was aware of it. He didn't know that reason behind it but he was sure that he was displeased by that very situation. He followed suit Yamamoto to the counter while chomping his vanilla ice cream angrily. Yamamoto was being sent flirty gazes everyday in school but Gokudera would normally ignore them and continue with whatever he was doing. However this time, after Yamamoto confessed to him, his awareness towards Yamamoto's presence increased majorly.

_Fuck. Now I can't enjoy my icy delicacy anymore and it's all that Baseball-Idiot's fault. _

Gokudera hated this. When Yamamoto confessed, he was positive that he had no feelings for that male at all. He was very sure but how can he explain this jealousy right now? He doesn't like the fact that whenever Yamamoto is around, girls would fawn over him. What's so good about him? It's not like his outfit was like a pop star's. He had his usual getup; a white shirt paired up with a blue checkered button up shit on the outside with a pair of jeans. That's the most normal outfit anyone could think of.

But why?

_It must be his face, _Gokudera thought.

Yamamoto's face was ordinary too. There's nothing special about it. His large and lively honey-brown orbs matched with his raven hair; it's common. And there is the always-there-smile. That smile that is always visible on Yamamoto's face made him looks special. It's like he can get along with everyone. But overall, Yamamoto's face made him look cute and adorable. Even Gokudera has to admit it but still, he won't admit it to anyone. Every time he grin, Gokudera's heart would skip a few beats and he could feel the heat on his cheeks. Even imagining it would still cause the same effect.

"Gokudera?" The cheerful yet concerned voice resounded in his ears. "Is it too hot?" Shoot! Gokudera got so focused with his train of thoughts that he forgot about the existence of the one who invaded his mind. The silverette cursed inwardly after the question that Yamamoto asked sank into him. _Too hot? What is he talking about? _The said silverette's brows furrowed slightly at the thought. He did not quite register what the taller male was saying. When Gokudera was deep in thoughts, again, a foreign temperature suddenly landed on his cheeks.

"Woah Gokudera, your cheeks are hot!" The owner of the hands exclaimed loudly.

Finally realizing the situation, Gokudera jolted away from the warmth and he swore that he saw the slightest but of hurt appear on Yamamoto's face. But it was just for an instant. "I-I'm fine, 'kay?" Gokudera cursed under his breath for stuttering. He didn't know why he created a distance between them but he can be sure that it was his natural reflex. he doesn't want to be so close with Yamamoto with his unsure feelings. He was nervous.

But of course Yamamoto didn't take it too seriously. I mean, everyone would back off if they were being touched on such a place by someone who they hold no special feelings to. _Unless they were lovers. _Yamamoto's fists clenched at the mere thought of it. He felt useless and stupid. For the whole time, he was too engrossed with his own fantasies and totally forgot about how Gokudera would feel about this. _Maybe he'll get disgusted. _Yamamoto's heart sank. He doesn't want to think about it but that thought just came it._  
_

As both of the teens were drowned in their own thoughts, silence soon spread upon them and the tension also grew heavier. So, in order to bring back the atmosphere, Yamamoto did what he was best in; grin his usual grin. "Well, let's go then!" Although that grin was flawless, but if you look closely, it was strained. However, Gokudera was still trying to recover from what just happened and failed to notice the forceful grin.

"Just get going already!" Gokudera punched the grinning male's arm to release his pent up frustration. Well, part of it. Another part of it was to get back to his usual self.

"Haha, hai hai." Yamamoto nodded and went ahead.

"Ceh." Gokudera rolled his eyes with a small smirk on his face.

It was Saturday. Most of the families should still have work to attend to so the people there should have decreased but they lined up for almost an hour just to get two entrance tickets. Both of them were exhausted from lining up for 60 minutes with whilst standing. Gokudera doubted that he would still have the energy to play.

"So," Gokudera looked around the half amusement park half museum place.Ｗｅｌｌ Well, not exactly. The museum just took a small portion of the Seapara Island, most of the land are for the amusement sake only. "Where do we start?" the bomber then looked back down to the map he was holding inside the flyer.

"We'll go to the museum first!" Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera then stared at the overly too happy male. "You serious?"

"Maa, c'mon! It's going to be fun!"

"Ugh, fine."

And so, with a slightly unpalatable Gokudera and an almost skipping with joy Yamamoto, they proceeded to the biggest building on the island.

* * *

A/N: -streeeeeeeeeeeetchs- Huffs. Finally done with this. -w- I am very glad that I'm finished with this project's first chapter. Yes, there's more to come~ XD It's going to be a slow update though. I'm gonna start with Love Equation first~ ^^ Anyways, thanks for reading and expect more! :D


	2. A Wonderful Performance

Hihi! I'm still alive and kicking, all right? Not dead. Nope. Never. Just to reassure my fans, if I had any, of course. I'm sorry to leave you all hanging for so long.. It's been quite a long time, eh? It's hard for me to write multi-chapter fics when my life is basically as busy as a salesman. I have school and projects and such so it is pretty hard for me to update to date. I'm really sorry. By the way, this chapter might be the shortest chapter I have ever written. I hope it's tolerable. I tried. OTL

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Two of the boys arrived at the entrance of the Aqua Museum without any difficulties as it is the biggest building among the every building on the island. They were astonished by the beauty of it; the hemisphere-ceiling was painted with glittering deep blue as wave-like spotlights were shone on it, causing the ceiling to look alike as the monstrous yet graceful ocean. The walls were also colored with ocean blue minus the spotlights.

"Wow.." Gokudera can't help but gasp at how grand it looked, receiving a cheeky chuckle from Yamamoto.

"Ain't it beautiful?" He said with a peaceful, loving face etched with a gentle smile.

"C-Ceh, this is nothing compared to the ones in Italy." Realizing his abrupt change of character, he went into denial before walking to the Welcome Aquarium where tiny and cute fishes were stored. Yamamoto laughed and ran to the silverette. Many people, mostly kids, were gathered around the large Welcome Aquarium. The kids were thrilled to see so many adorable fishes whilst Gokudera introduced the species of the sea creatures in the tank with Yamamoto listening tentatively. It was not long until the people around them started to listen to Gokudera-sensei's explanations. The Italian noticed it and got embarrassed so the teens proceeded along the hallway, the friendly baseball player gave the crowds a grin as they clapped in gratitude and thanks, some whistling in satisfaction. Gokudera shook his head with Yamamoto giving a defeated smile.

They arrived at the biggest and hardest and widest aquarium in Aqua Museum. It is a tank where sardines, sharks, giant devil rays and some small fishes are placed. The sharks were already full, to allow the upcoming program to carry out successfully, and would not devour the small fishes in it, everything was safe, no blood is going to be spilled.

"The Amazing School of Fishes?" Gokudera read out the title on the board aloud with an arched eyebrow, suspecting before scoffing. "How amazing can they be?"

"Who knows?" Yamamoto shrugged as if he had no idea but in truth, he knew and he was positive that Gokudera is going to enjoy them as much as he did. "C'mon, let's get to the front." He said gleefully and took Gokudera by the hand without any further notice before he pulled the other with him to get the perfect 'seat' to enjoy the upcoming performance. Gokudera did not revolt nor complain, all he did was follow. To be honest, he was quite expecting to a good show.

The staff did not announce the start of the show but when a soft yet catchy piece was played, everyone knew, the fishes too. They started swimming along the rhythm while the school of silver, gorgeous fishes swam in patterns playfully. There were plenty of sea creatures doing their best to entertain the viewers but it was confirmed that the school of fishes got the whole spotlight. They swam and swam gracefully, dodging whatever obstruct in their way as they dance normally but beautifully in the water; as if they were born dancers or swimmers whom can make every tourist gawk in amazement.

Even they got Gokudera's full attention. His emerald orbs shone in excitement as they followed wherever the fishes swam and his expression was like it was experiencing an exciting roller coaster, sometimes it goes up with nervousness and anxiety but when it was at the peak, the climax, a swarm of giddiness and happiness will rush into you. Just like how Gokudera was, now. Yamamoto could not help but grin slightly at the silverette's pure and innocent expression. He had seen this once, when his Dad brought him here when he was 10, but it was still breathtaking. It was beautiful back then, too, but enjoying such an amazing histrionics with someone you like, it's a totally different feel and made it perfect. Gokudera was thrilled with it and Yamamoto took this chance to make a move. He spread his arms slowly and snaked them around the bomber's slim waist as he pressed himself onto said bomber lovingly. Gokudera flinched and blushed until his ears were also red, he was about to turn around and give Yamamoto's stomach a taste of his knuckle but halted when Yamamoto whispered to him.

"Let's just enjoy this, shall we?" The said silverette can sense the smile that came after and sighed, the Italian smiled. Nevertheless, he still managed to enjoy the awesomely organized performance although he would feel uneasy when the other would shift or his breathe would contact with his neck.

The astonishing performance ended 35 minutes ago while both of the Mafiasos went along the hallway to enjoy other sea creatures. They saw pitch black and shiny seals who looked extremely sexy and were some real beauty; at least that was what Gokudera said. Yamamoto pouted with envy and dragged him away from the 'sexy ladies' and brought him to the otters. They were some real cuties. Yamamoto's expression was like a pedophile man as he kept staring at them with sparkling eyes, leaning himself onto the glass as he grinned idiotically with jubilee. Gokudera rolled his eyes and grabbed the other by the hand in order to unstuck Yamamoto's face from the do-not-lean-on-glass. Yamamoto was happy to see the slightly jealous Gokudera, pulling him away, guess he's closer to his goal now. He smiled genuinely and intertwined their fingers together before they proceeded with other aquariums.

* * *

A/N: The ending was much more fun and cute compared to the previous chapter, ne? Hehehe, this chapter is so moe moe that made me squeal inwardly while I'm typing this~ Hope you readers had a fun time reading this as much as I did!


	3. The Wonders of Sea Creatures

Ah, after 4 months. I brace myself for weapons to come. OTL I'm really REALLY sorry! Please forgive me! From now on, I will update sooner! My love for 8059 rekindled and I am sure that I will never neglect my stories for so long ever again. You have my words. This chapter is gonna be a lot more longer than previous ones first, to compensate for my long absence and second, pure fluff ends now. Oh no, don't worry, this story's all about fluff, no tears. Just, there's gonna be progressions on the upcoming chapters! Thank you for your wait! X3

Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

Before Yamamoto came up with the idea of inviting Gokudera to Seapara Island with him, he had a one-man show in his room. He kept throwing questions at himself and answering to them negatively, worried sick about the invitation. His father was worried about him and thought he had banged his head on something thus causing him mental illness. His father was glad to find out that it was just a little problem, at least that's what Yamamoto told him. In the end, after several hours and his sleep time, he made up his mind. He tried to act cheerful as possible when inviting Gokudera. He doesn't want to make him worry. He was happy that Gokudera accepted it with just a roar of 'Baseball-idiot' but the moment he left, he regretted it. It was rare for him to think negatively and he even thought that maybe he shouldn't have invited him. However, what he was experiencing now proved him wrong.

That must be the best decision he had ever made.

Putting aside the fact that Gokudera had been holding his hand for a solid 30 minutes, and the blush he wore later he found out, the expressions made by the Italian when they visited many sea creatures were enough for Yamamoto to enjoy their whole journey.

After the seals and otters, they saw a whole lot more animals. First there were the polar bears. Many people crowded around to see the snowy white bear, only a layer of glass preventing them from barging in to touch those soft furs. Gokudera was annoyed to see the crowd and before Yamamoto knew it, he had this determined look on his face.

"Let's go," Gokudera said and Yamamoto thought he's going to give up on the polar bear but unexpectedly, the silverette, who earlier just shrugged off his hand, grabbed hold of it again and pulled him towards the crowd. They squeezed in, Gokudera not giving a fuck to their yells of displease while Yamamoto was the one giving the apologies. A contented smile etched onto Gokudera's lips when their hands finally touched the cold glass. Yamamoto sighed in exasperation.

The glass was cold in order to secure the icy temperature needed for the living of polar bears but the grin Gokudera had was warm enough to melt the freezing temperature on his finger tips. Despite the pushing they received at their backs, Gokudera enjoyed watching the bear walking about slowly and Yamamoto enjoyed looking Gokudera's gaze following them about. Seeing as the Italian was focused with the bears, Yamamoto took the opportunity to shift his hand and their hands fitted perfectly together. A smile graced Yamamoto's features.

Gokudera enjoyed watching the polar bears really much, until they got tired and started to rest. The half Japanese pouted in frustration and attempted to glare at the lazybums but were only ignored by the tired bears. They laid down on the cold rocks and shut their eyes, their back rising up and down rhythmically into sleep. Unable to bear with a sad Gokudera, Yamamoto tugged onto his sleeve and nodded his head to the next section. The prominent dismay showed on Gokudera's face clearly showed that he's unwilling to leave the polar bears but after throwing one last glance at them which proved that they were really fast asleep, he relented.

Yamamoto smiled and made their way out of the crowd. And their hands were stayed together since then.

They proceeded to where the saber tooth walruses were confined. They were huge, the two tooth sticking out sharply was long and yellowish from aging. The water level was almost filling the space up in order to provide enough space for the gigantic walruses to swim freely in the water. The water would easily break out if the glass was not thick and strong enough. The saber tooth walruses' skin were saggy and they seemed old. Nevertheless, they still swam like professional swimmers would in the cold water. Water splashed as they jumped from a higher ground to the water, their stance heavy yet swift.

Gokudera watched them swim with astonishment , his eyes darting from one place to another. A soft yelp of surprise would occasionally be heard when the swimming walrus got too near to the seemingly thin glass. Every time Gokudera yelped, Yamamoto would tighten his grip on his hand, afraid that he might loose him if the glass was to break and let the water be free. Doing that would also reassure him that Gokudera was still by his side.

Yamamoto wouldn't mind seeing Gokudera's enjoying the walruses all day long but he wanted to show him more and he knows that if he failed to show Gokudera all of the wonders of Aqua Museum, he would regret it. Gokudera, too, will not forgive him.

"Let's go to another one," Yamamoto shook Gokudera slightly to gain his attention. When Gokudera turned to look at him, he smiled. "We don't have all day."

"Oh, sure," That was what Gokudera said but the lingering gaze he sent to the walruses didn't give much credence to his words. But Yamamoto can assure that he wouldn't regret for leaving the walruses.

They visited the penguins next. Aside from Gokudera, they are the second most adorable thing in Yamamoto's heart. To be honest, Yamamoto enjoyed his time with the penguins more than the times with the polar bears and walruses. But since Gokudera likes them, he's okay with it too.

"Come one!" Now Yamamoto's the one pestering Gokudera to tag along. He pulled the other's petite hand and went in to the crowd of kids. The penguins are popular for their cuteness. Every time, they never failed to attract children, be it boy or girl, they have them both. They were adults too, mostly to accompany their kids. Yamamoto and Gokudera might be the only grown-ups who are not present just to accompany anyone.

Gokudera was never fond of penguins, he never hated them either, so-so, you can put it that way. Yes, they are cute but for Gokudera, nothing nor no one's cuteness can compare to skull heads'. Oh, how Gokudera loves skull heads and that is final. On the other hand, Yamamoto's face was almost gluing to the glass, he would if Gokudera didn't smack his head. The honey-brown eyes Yamamoto oh so perfectly well possessed, followed the feet of the penguins enthusiastically. They followed them wherever they go. _What a kid. _The Italian thought to himself.

Okay, maybe skull heads were not as adorable as Gokudera claimed them to be. Maybe Yamamoto's cuteness can be on par with them. _Just maybe,_ Gokudera convinced himself, purposefully scratching out the part where Yamamoto's cuteness might suppress skull head's.

The penguins were good swimmers, might as well compete with the walruses. Though their swimming stance was as adorable as they could get, not as heavy and bulky as the walruses. They were cute and their little feet padding in the water added points to their cuteness. Just when Gokudera was so busy to justify his opinion on penguins, he heard a chuckle on his right.

"Just like Gokudera," Yamamoto mumbled unintentionally to himself, not expecting the silverette to hear but to no luck, he did.

"What is?" Gokudera's innocent look didn't match his furious tone at all.

"T-That's not it!" Yamamoto chuckled nervously and held both his hands up in an apologetic manner, trying not to anger Gokudera further as there were kids and the possibility of Gokudera spouting colorful words were high.

"You explain to me!" The innocent look faded and was replaced with an angry one. The silverette scowled and pointed at the penguins, "How are them," before back to himself. "The same as me?!" He fumed.

"Well, their feet and how they walk and their feet..." Yamamoto's words trailed off as he glanced at the adorable creatures before realizing he had once again, angered the Italian. "N-No, that's not what I meant!"

"Do you have a feet fetish?!"

"Yes-No!"

"You pervert!" Gokudera spatted the insult and stomped off.

"Eh?! Wai- Gokudera, wait up!" Yamamoto sprinted from his spot and caught up to the fuming silver haired.

It was not long after Yamamoto caught up, he was a baseball-star for a reason. He tried every way, every tactic to make the slightest bit of Gokudera's anger to fume down. Gokudera has a soft spot for Yamamoto. He didn't know when or why but he just has. It didn't took long for Gokudera to relent and forgive Yamamoto, in his own way, which Yamamoto noticed. He let out a relieved sigh and grinned at the slightly pissed off Italian, resulting in a cute blush. Yamamoto pretended he never saw it because he knew if he made any notation of knowing, Gokudera might get angry again.

They went up the Aqua Tube later when they realized they had finished looking at the animals on the ground floor. Aqua Tube is just an ordinary elevator, though covered by a tube-like aquarium. Fishes swam above them, giving people a feeling like they are in the sea. The Aqua Tube led them up to the second floor which happened to be the deep-sea creatures section.

The walls changed. It was light blue at the ground floor but it was midnight blue now, giving off an under the sea feel.

They walked with the group of people as they don't know where they should start. They saw many types of jellyfishes. Some were really tiny and some were really huge, but the most they could get was as big as a knuckle. The small ones were really cute and only a few has lappets, some were just like moving hats. The huge ones are what terrified them most. Not only they don't look cute, they look horrifying. They were as thin as Bible papers and their hood was flattened, not as curvy as the small ones. They have long lappets too. There was this one jellyfish that attracted most attention, its lappets were tangled as they were really long, maybe 30 cm or so. It was amusing for Gokudera, seeing them tangle together and being as light as they were, floating in the water.

Next were crabs. Small ones. Gokudera had so interest in them and so they speed up. Moving on to see the hammer sharks.

Hammer sharks were normal too. Well, for mafiasos like them. It did catch Gokudera's interest, but only a tad bit. But to normal people, sharks are like legendary creatures. People crowded at the tank lived the sharks, exclaiming in awe. Gokudera can't help but roll his eyes at them. Yamamoto chuckled because Gokudera did behave like those _normal people_ when he saw the polar bears and walruses. But Yamamoto can keep them to himself. Don't want another raging Storm coming. And so they proceeded to another tank.

Another tank was where they store exotic fishes. There were polka dotted fishes, furry fishes, spiky fishes and many types of sea creatures. They were separated into few tanks, creating a lane of exotic fishes. Adults were taking pictures while kids were staring at them with awe.

"Gross." Despite the breathtaking sea creatures admired by both adults and children, Gokudera had to ruin their awesomeness by one second flat. He demanded exit and Yamamoto can't help but comply. He wanted Gokudera to enjoy this as enjoyable as possible. He was disappointed at himself. Suddenly, Yamamoto remembered something.

"Wanna see something cool?" Yamamoto asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh?" Gokudera smirked and arched an intrigued eyebrow. "Surprise me." He gave the raven haired his permission.

"Come on." Yamamoto waved his hand, indicating Gokudera to follow and sprinted to destination.

Gokudera let out a hearty chuckle and followed suit. They ran like kids in the place, a happy grin plastered on both of their faces.

They were near the exit when Yamamoto stopped suddenly, causing Gokudera to almost bump into him. The Italian hissed in annoyance and before he could scold the male in front of him, said male turned around and sent him a grin.

"We're here." He announced.

"I don't see anything." Gokudera scowled, eyes of betrayal glaring at Yamamoto. Yamamoto find it funny and chuckled before stepping aside, revealing a rectangular tank connecting to the ceiling and a solid concrete that rose from the floor. One over three of the tank was filled with white sands and on the white sands were colorful flowers. Aside from those, nothing else. Gokudera arched an incredulous eyebrow as he stared at the seemingly lifeless tank. What's so cool about this? There ain't anything moving. Wait, there's movement. Wriggling...

"Ewwwwww!" Gokudera exclaimed in disgust. Despite the grossed out voice he used, a grin was etched onto the bomber's face and he was, indeed, walking _towards _the tank. Yamamoto laughed and accompanied Gokudera in walking to the tank.

"What _are_ these?" The Italian asked, his palms glued to the glass as he leaned his face towards the tank. Now that he had seen this up close, there were actually water in the tank as the body of the wriggling creature would bend occasionally. It was a lifeless tank, only white sands and the colorful flowers were the only thing that added life to the plain tank putting aside the wriggling creature. They were like earthworms but with a more solid body and definitely more brighter skin-tone. They even have eyes, huge ones.

"They're Garden Eels." Yamamoto answered while he, too, leaned in to have a better look at the wriggling things. Yes, they are wriggling but not _on _the ground but _out of _the ground. The fact that they are wriggling out of the ground was the only thing to prove that they were not only sticks to people from afar but living creatures. It was amusing to see them rise and fall, though it might be quite disgusting.

Gokudera never stopped grinning as he stared at the extraordinary creature, watching them as they make their appearance to the public and yet again another batch would hide themselves back in to the sand. Gokudera wonders how they do that. They rise and hide so swiftly as if there were already tubes in the sand and all they have to do was slide in it. Now this is really cool.

"You were right," Gokudera spoke while his eyes were still fixated to the eels. Yamamoto instinctively turned his head to face the silverette when he spoke, a smile always on his face. "This _is _cool." The Italian admitted when he turned his head to look at Yamamoto, a smirk of recognition graced his features. Yamamoto gave a grin as a reply.

Though Yamamoto said that they don't have all day, but they did spend a huge amount of time being there, watching the interesting creature while at the same time discussing on whether or not to purchase some on their way back.

* * *

A/N: Really, check out those Garden Eels. I literally have the same reaction as Gokudera when I witnessed them myself. It. Was. So. COOL. Yet disgusting. o~o Hehe, anyways, this chapter's pure cuteness, don't you think so? Hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
